Días como agujas
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Sólo Eff para los corazones rotos, sólo Eff para Freddie. *Dark!Fic*


**Renuncia:** todo de Jamie Brittain & Bryan Elsey.

 **n.a:** se suponía que esto iba a ser un fic de Skam pero todavía me da ansiedad estrenarme allá rip. Aún así tenía que regalarle algo a la adorable **Mila** , por su cumple del 23 de junio rip x2 (y le prometí un Freffy desde febrero RIP x1000). Vale ya, sos una estupenda amiga y te aprecio un montón ´u`

 **advertencias:** rarezas en general, y ooc. Finjo que la s7 nunca pasó y esto es post s4

* * *

 **i.**

 **E** l cuento termina así: Él muere. Ella vive.

(las páginas de su historia-diario han sido ahogadas con besos diluidos,

ambos son cáscaras de huevo vacías).

 **ii.**

Y las estrellas están gritando. Las estrellas _siempre_ están gritando—

Y resulta que Freddie ya no tiene ninguna voz, aún así su silencio le perfora el cráneo a Effy, más que las estrellas incluso. Igual que un bate de béisbol golpeando el hueso hasta partirlo en varios pedazos como diminutas esquirlas de vidrio... pero nonono. Effy odia el béisbol. No le tiene miedo, porque ella no le tiene miedo a nada, es la jodida Effy Stonem, por Dios.

(no estoy asustada no estoy asustada no estoy—)

(pero quiero estarlo)

(por qué no estoy asustada).

Sin embargo, ahí viene un auto directo hacia ella y por mero sentido común debería temer, ¿no es cierto? debería— apartarse, y huir (corre por tu vida Freddie, que mi vida eres tú y sólo tú).

Pero Freddie no huye. Así que Effy tampoco.

aunque casi, casi. Un suspiro de nieve derretida en medio del desierto y.

— Eff, qué demonios, deja de intentar destruirte por favor —suplica alguien que no consigue ubicar.

Effy parpadea.

¿Por qué está pensando en algo tan estúpido como el béisbol parada a mitad de una autopista? Realmente no importa. Cook logra salvarla de último minuto. Nadie salva a Freddie.

(y el amor sólo te hace perder la razón).

No es que Effy estuviese cuerda alguna vez. (No es que Effy supiese amar en primer lugar).

 _Entonces_ —

— ¿Freds, por qué ese cristal está manchado de color rojo...?

Freddie no responde, y las estrellas gritan con más fuerza.

 **iii.**

Escucha un raz-raz constante en su ventana.

Como un cuervo que —bate las alas de hollín para volar hacia el océano— le da su pésame. Como un cuervo que llora graznidos y lunas llenas

(porque Hamlet murió, porque Ofelia enloquece.)

Y Effy tiene frío. Es que el calor se fue con él, con Freddie.

Effy lo busca debajo del colchón cada noche con la leve esperanza de que esté ahí, de que después de todo no se ha ido a la Isla de los Niños Perdidos sin siquiera despedirse y de que todo fue una pesadilla— pero no lo encuentra.

Freddie solía encontrarla siempre. _Así que por qué_.

Qué carajos está mal con ella, se pregunta.

Freddie sigue sin estar y Cook ahora es un prófugo de la justicia. Ni siquiera Pato la jirafa con manchas la logra consolar.

(su cabeza gira como carrusel descompuesto y oh

allá viene el buen Doctor John Foster, que sonríe tanto que la piel se le desgarra y

Elizabeth eres hermosa).

Pero el Doctor Foster tampoco está —Cook se encargó de eso— y.

— No soy Elizabeth, mi nombre es Effy —se dice a sí misma, y aprieta los puños.

(sólo _Eff_ para los corazones rotos, sólo _Eff_ para Freddie).

El raz-raz se repite, minuto a minuto. Y Effy piensa que ese cuervo bien podría estar devorando sus ojitos de botón de muñeca, arrancándoselos desde la córnea, y aquello dolería menos.

 **iv.**

Hay una sombra del otro lado de la cama.

Hay una sombra hecha de muchos Effy te amo y nunca quise abandonarte me vuelve loco verte así y que tú no me veas y la vida en el más allá no es vida sin ti. Hay una sombra que la cuida al dormir y cuando Effy acaricia la soledad se imagina que es Freddie y no un abismo.

Hay—

Un fantasma en realidad. El fantasma de un muchacho. Su piel es como la arena de un desierto, a pesar de ser gris, y su sonrisa hace que a Effy le crezcan flores en el estómago y quiera vomitar todos sus afectos.

Pero se difumina se difumina se difumina...

A Effy le tiemblan los dedos trémulos de cigarrillo y coge unas tijeras.

— Basta —pide el fantasma. Effy no le hace caso y agarra sus fotografías (fotografías de ella y Freddie) y comienza a cortar cada una, como en un deja vú—. No me iré de nuevo, _lo prometo_ , así que basta Eff.

Effy se detiene.

Deja de cortar el papel (de cortarlo a él, su memoria, lo que pasaron juntos), de intentar tratar de borrarlo y que Freddie se extinga como la flama de un encendedor.

Le gustaría estar colocada. Las drogas vuelven todo más sencillo.

(donde el fuego le quema las entrañas y sus pulmones se llenan de humo negro

y todo lo que respira es de alguna manera el olor a cadáver rodeado de rosas).

— Eres un mentiroso Freds —musita al cabo de un rato, aún sosteniendo las tijeras.

Pero la verdad es que tampoco desea olvidarlo jamás.

Quiere pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo fuerte. Hasta que les exploten las costillas y el pecho y la alfombra se ensucie con las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas de Effy, esas que son como navajas abriéndole las venas del mar rojo estando ella tirada en el suelo del baño de un asilo.

— Eres la chica más preciosa y rota del mundo, y mi último aliento fue tuyo, eso no es mentira —dice Freddie, como herido. Y tan, tan cansado.

Sólo ahí Effy se siente capaz de soltar las tijeras, y lo mira.

Está ahí, _verdaderamente ahí_.

Y el universo es azul y tonos violetas y su tráquea se comprime, hay garras arañándole por dentro. Y a dónde diablos te fuiste Freddie, dímelo para poder ir contigo yo podría–

Pero el fantasma (Freddie, siempre Freddie) no le permite acabar el pensamiento. Se acerca a ella y la besa con un soliloquio y Eff Eff basta, no, prométeme que no te harás daño, te llevo conmigo, pero por Dios, no te lastimes.

(juro que son mis huesos los que te aman).

Effy no duda en aceptar. (Porque al fin y al cabo soy un monstruo con sonrisa misteriosa y bonito rostro y estoy enamorada de un recuerdo asesinado y mi hilo del destino es mi propia sangre y ey, esa chica es un desastre no es así).

Freddie la sostiene con delicadeza.

Entonces las estrellas guardan silencio. Y los cuervos dejan de llorar lunas llenas.

(Ofelia salta al estanque,

y no se hunde).

 **v.**

El cuento empieza así: Él muere. Ella muere, igual.

(qué hermoso es el amanecer).


End file.
